Temperature
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: Team 7 goes on a mission on the hottest of all hot days. Or, so they think it will be. Does the temperature affect the behavior of this team? Read and find out. Oneshot. Not a threesome. R&R Please, it means a lot, thank you.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. :(

The time of year was at it's hottest; the middle of the summer. The people of Kohona had fans and any other source of cooling placed right in front of themselves. The ones' who chose to train in this dreaded heat were either respected or called insane.

Haruno Sakura, sitting in front of her fan, was neither respected nor called insane. She panted as she packed her things for Team Seven's next mission. She was to meet Kakashi at 4 pm sharp, this afternoon. But everyone knew Kakashi was going to be late as usual. A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek.

"Goddamn mission." She muttered. "Nine-trillion-fucking-billion miles in this heat just to deliver some scrolls. Haven't you ever heard of Fed ex?"

She zipped her bag shut and threw it over her shoulder. Then proceeded to violently shove kunai in various places on her ninja outfit. She sighed once more and looked in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her short bubblegum-pink hair.

Sakura was sixteen now, she'd gotten over her fangirl stage of liking Sasuke. Yet, she still tried to look appealing for him every time she knew she was going to see him. Tears almost sprung into her eyes as she thought about him. Quickly, she wiped them away and leaped out of the window to meet her team at the gates.

**Later that day.**

Sakura walked up to the Gates of Kohona and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. Yet again, Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

_'Great. Here we go again with the infamous_ '_hn_'.' She thought.

Sakura leaned up against the wall and fanned herself. She perked her lips upward and blew at the stray hair that wanted to stick to her face.

"Oh Kami, it's hot." She panted. "So, guys, what's new?"

"No shit it's hot, Sakura. We're not fucking braindead." Sasuke snapped.

She turned toward him and pouted her lips. "Look Mr. Chickenass! I know you're moody because of this damn heat, but I was just trying to start a conversation!"

Sasuke was baffled for a second. '_Since when has she decided to stand up to me?' _He thought.

Naruto stood and stared at the two young ninja. '_I wonder if I remembered to pack the flavoring for my ramen...'_ He wasn't always with everyone in the mental state.

Just then Kakashi poofed from a cloud of smoke. "Heh, sorry guys. I got lost on the uh...uh...road of... uh, something." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this damn thing over with." Sakura replied.

As Team Seven hiked through the forest the heat seemed as though it was only increasing. Sakura decided it would be okay to take off her red shirt for the time being. She was left with her ninja shirt and bindings covering her chest. Sasuke had been walking ahead of her, but slowly decreased his speed so he could stand next to her.

By almost dusk, the team had been hiking uphill for almost 3 hours. Sakura felt sticky and tired. She really needed a bath but, there was no sign of anywhere to bathe on this mountain. So, she settled for just going to sleep, tired as she was. Suddenly the thick moist air seemed like it had been pushed away by a gust of cool air. '_Weird.'_ They all thought.

"Well, that felt nice!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but, I wonder why the- " Kakashi was cut off.

"Oh my Kami! Did you feel that? It's just like, dropped another ten degrees!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

"Yes, It's quite odd, I think we should set up camp quickly."

The two tents and fire were neatly made in a matter of minutes. Tea was brewed and instant ramen passed around. When finished, Sakura Quickly ducked into a tent and said her goodnights.

**Outside Sakura's tent.**

"Okay, guys. I've already made plans on who's sleeping in what tent. Naruto, you'll be with me; Sasuke, you're sharing that tent with Sakura."

"WHAT! Why can't I sleep with Sakura-chan?" Naruto howled.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke scowled.

"Because, I can't trust you in the same tent as Sakura. We go over this everytime, Naruto."

"But-"

"No butts." Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke got up to walk to his tent he now had to share with the strawberry head. He didn't say goodnight; he was to cool for that. Figures.

**Inside Sakura's tent.**

_'Jeez, I thought it was going to be scorching. I only packed sleep_ _shorts_,_ tank and one thin blanket. Oi vey.' _She thought as going through her bag. Sakura quickly changed into her sleep clothes. A shiver went down her spine as curled up in tightly in her blanket. She lay down to _try_ to get some sleep tonight.

It wasn't but moments later that Sasuke unzipped and wriggled his way into the small tent.

'_Good,'_ He thought. '_She is already asleep. And Kami it's gotten cold. Who'd have thought it could go from 110 down to 30 in a matter of hours. Must be the mountains.'_

Sasuke didn't bother changing into sleep clothes. Quit frankly, he had planned on sleeping only in his boxers. His ninja clothes were going to be much warmer. He wrapped up in his blanket (Much warmer than Sakura's) and tried to get some sleep.

Sasuke lay in curled up for what seemed like forever. He couldn't sleep at all, not with Sakura shivering right next to him. It seemed like she kept moving closer and closer to him every minute. Sasuke had grown fond of the pink headed girl ever since he had returned. Although, he showed his affection by being a total jackass.

When he returned she hadn't fawned over him like he expected, she simply hugged him and thanked him. Little did he know she had gone home and cried tears of joy that he had returned safely. He was certainly impressed by how well she healed him and her chakra control; she wasn't a weak little girl anymore.

Breaking Sasuke's thoughts, Sakura curled up closer to him. He could tell she was asleep by her breathing and chakra, but her shivering was horrible. Sasuke looked at his blanket, and then down at her.

'_Hn. She wouldn't wake up if I wrapped her up, would she? I mean, she's really cold, and my blanket is big and warm enough for us both.'_ He frowned. "Fuck."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her bringing the blanket with it. Her shiver began to stop. He felt better, and so did she.

She sighed, still asleep, and wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable.

"Nrgh... Sa..suke?''

His body went stiff. Oh Kami, had she woken up to Sasuke embracing her like this? Sasuke slowly looked down at her a breathed a sigh of relief.

She was still asleep. Sakura had just been talking in her sleep. He laid there for a while longer in the same place, not wanting to accidentally wake her. He still couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of what he thought she'd say in the morning. No, he would blame it on her doing while they had been asleep. It was that she had turned to face him and was saying some_ interesting_ things. He also had a very nice view of her cleavage.

"Sas-kayy. Ohh." Her mouth formed into the shape of an 'O'.

Sasuke's face turned pale. He didn't know what to think. '_She's obviously dreaming about me... but, is it good or_ _bad_?' He gulped.

He could feel himself harden as she wiggled around, sighing and somewhat moaning his name. '_Oh my. She's having **that** sort of dream about... me. I really thought she was over me.'_

Sakura stopped moving and was quiet for a few seconds. He was sure she was awake. Once again he cautiously looked down at her face. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I...I love you. More than life itself." She mumbled.

All thoughts of sex were pushed away from Sasuke at that instant. She sounded almost sad when she sleep-talked then. What had he done?

It was spoken so quietly, yet filled with so much deepness. He picked up his hand and moved it to her face. Gently, Sasuke wiped the tear off her cheek and murmured: "I love you too." Almost instantly at the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttered open. Sasuke quickly shut his, he knew it was no use. She could tell if he was asleep or not. So, Sasuke looked down at her and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Um, Sasuke? How did I get over here?" She questioned.

"Ah."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sasuke."

"You were cold, I'm sharing my blanket with you."

"Oh. Do you want me to move?"

"If I wanted you to move, I wouldn't have put you there."

'_Sasuke...he, wants me here?'_ She thought.

She snuggled in again to try and go back to sleep. Sasuke however, could move. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her to leave, but he also didn't want her to feel his little, or should I say big, problem.

Sakura lay next to Sasuke. She couldn't sleep. What if he had heard her in his sleep? She was having a dirty dream about him!

'_How am I supposed to look at him. Oh, I'm so embarrassed.'_ She thought. Sakura shifted and stopped dead in her tracks. '_Oh kami, what is that?'_

"Um, Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Hai?"

"Um, there's something poking me..." She wiggled more trying to figure out what it was.

He stopped breathing for a second. "Sakura stop moving." He breathed.

"What? Why?" She said, causing her to move more. Silly girl.

Just then her knee brushed up against him. He let out a groan of desire and need. She looked up at him and he looked away, ashamed.

"Sasuke? Is that because of-"

"Yes, it's because of you." He replied cutting her off.

"Sasuke, I don't have a silly crush on you anymore. But, I do... I do love you; Very much." She hoped this wouldn't drive him away, but she took a chance anyway.

"So I've heard" He smirked.

'_Oh god._ She thought._ He heard me in my sleep.' _A warm blush spread across her cheeks.

Much to her surprise, Sasuke captured her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you too." He told her for the second time of the night. The kiss became deeper and Sasuke slowly switched their position into a missionary style where they were still under the blankets. She moaned into his mouth and he took this chance to put his tongue into her mouth. He slide it across her teeth and then began to battle with hers for dominance. He moved his mouth downward and began to kiss her cheek, then neck.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." She moaned as he left love bites on her flesh.

There was a growl in response as he peeled her shirt off of her torso.

He slide one of his hands under her polka dot bra as he continued to kiss her neck. He eventually got bored with this and pulled the bra off completely. He stopped his movements suddenly and looked down at her while he straddled her waist. She was on her back with nothing but pajama shorts covering her. Her hair was splayed around her face and on the tent's floor.

'_Beautiful. Why have I never noticed this?'_ He pondered.

She noticed Sasuke had stopped after he took of her bra. She looked up at him with tears forming. Quickly she covered her hands over her breasts and looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry they're small." She choked.

"Move your hands. Sakura."

"Ne?"

"I think you're beautiful."

He began to move down on her again and took a pert nipple into his mouth. He rolled it around his tongue while earning needy moans from his lover. While sucking on one, He massaged her other breast with his hand. He arched her back into his touch.

Out of no where, she lifted his head up and pulled him into a kiss.

"You have to many clothes on, dear." She teased as she pulled his shirt off. Sasuke chuckled as she tried to unhook his belt with shaky cold fingers. He decided to help her by pulling his pants off along with hers.

Sasuke went back down on Sakura and slide a hand into her panties. She cried out as heat rushed to her core. She was dripping with anticipation. Sasuke twirled her clit with his fore fingers, then he stuck one digit inside of her sex. She thrashed and moaned, much to his liking. It only made him harden more. Sakura was very impatient, she moved her hands down to pull her own panties off.

"Impatient, ne?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura groaned in response that time. She then took a brave move and put her hand on his length. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and growled as he stuck them in his mouth. His actions caused her to turn pinker than her hair. Brushing the embarrassment away, she slide his boxers down with her toes and looked down at him.

Her mouth dropped; staring back up at her was a piece of Sasuke she had never seen before. And oh my, Uchihas' were endowed. He saw her face and smirked then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"Are you ready?" He muttered.

"Yes, please." She moaned.

He placed his tip at her entrance and thrust in, in one swift motion. She bit on his shoulder so she wouldn't cry out when her broke her barrier. He was prepared to allow her as much time she needed to adjust. Much to his surprise, she rocked herself back and forth on her own.

"Please, Sasuke. Please move!" She cried out.

He took this as plead wonderfully and began to thrust in and out of her. Her virgin walls hugged him so tightly it was almost unbearable pleasure. He captured her lips with his while her thrust in and out of her considerably smaller body. He was in so much pleasure, not once had one of those whores Orochimaru brought him ever felt as good as Sakura did. Nor did he care the slightest for those girls.

Not only was Sasuke in pleasure, Sakura felt as though she were on cloud nine at the moment. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly, it felt like a coil deep in her loins burst. Shots of pleasure were sent throughout her whole body. She screamed into Sasuke's mouth.

As Sakura came down from her high, Sasuke gave a couple more tired thrusts and then spilled his seed into her womb. He fell next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura cuddled up next to him and felt her eye lids go heavy.

"Sasuke?" She murmured.

"Hn?" He grunted pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

"Can we take the blanket off?"

"Why?"

"It's hot."

* * *

Hoped you liked it. This was my first story. (:


End file.
